This invention relates generally to an accessory bag. More particularly, this invention relates to an accessory bag for holding and assisting in the utilization of nail polish or other cosmetic items.
Accessory bags, such as cosmetic cases and handbags, for carrying accessories such as cosmetic articles are provided in a wide variety of shapes, styles, and internal arrangements. In general, these bags are designed to store and/or carry accessories, cosmetic articles, and containers. Some of these bags constitute nothing more than a flexible receptacle or container, into which the accessories or other items are dropped. These bags can be quite lumpy and the items placed inside tend to become jumbled. Other accessory bags or cases have been adapted to hold articles in a pre-arranged array. While such bags help to organize one""s accessories and articles, the pocket arrangement of such bags is seldom perfectly suited for the bag user""s own items. Furthermore, while both types of bags are able to store accessories, or enable the owner to carry the accessories, these types of bags do not assist the owner in actually using the contained accessories.
Disclosed herein is an accessory bag. In an exemplary embodiment, the accessory bag includes a lower surface and side surfaces, the side surfaces and the lower surface forming a compartment area. A rest area is provided within the compartment area for at least partially securing an accessory item in a desired orientation. A cover is associated with one of the side surfaces. The cover includes an open region for forming a hole through the cover. The rest area is accessible through the open region when the cover is in a closed position.
The above described and other features are exemplified by the following figures and detailed description.